The Lucky Tie
by beaglelover719
Summary: Hotch can't find his lucky tie... AU JJ/Hotch established. One-shot. Pure fluff. (*Second attempt at uploading. Sorry for any confusion.)


Disclaimer: Not Mine

A/N – I can only guess that this was inspired by Father's Day? I had this idea and it would not leave me alone… My beta has abandoned me so any and all mistakes are mine. Also, I couldn't remember the name of Jack's teacher and I was just too lazy to look it up. My bad. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Hey honey do you know where my lucky tie is?" Hotch stood at the closet door, his hands filled with ties.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific since you have quite a few." JJ replied, wondering how a man who only had to dress himself still managed to need assistance.

"You know, my lucky one." Hotch huffed, disappointed that she a) didn't know which one he was referring to and b) didn't know its' precise location.

"Aaron, your lucky one means nothing to me. Give me a freaking clue." She said, walking over to where he stood. "Blue, green, black, red, or are you talking about the ones you used to tie me to the bed?" She teased, enjoying watching his eyes flare with heat.

"Oh, I know exactly where those ties are." He said, immediately dropping the ties in his hands and pulling her to him. "I keep those in a special place." He pulled her close, no longer concerned with finding his elusive tie.

"Your nightstand isn't exactly a special place." JJ giggled, as his mouth cruised up her neck and his hands molded themselves to her backside. "You're going to pick those up." She warned, referring to the easily discarded ties.

"I could pick them up right now and put you over on that bed." He suggested, walking her backwards towards the object. "If I recall correctly, you liked that particular experience." He nipped at her mouth. "I know I did."

She was enjoying the attention he was lavishing on her until she heard the sounds alerting her that the rest of the house was waking up and their morning ritual had officially begun. She sighed, disappointedly. "I think I'm going to have to take a rain check."

He rested his forehead on hers. "Promise?"

"Oh absolutely, but this time I think it's your turn to be the tie-y." She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"Like I'd have a problem with that." Hotch said with a grin, leaning in for one more kiss before separating. He glanced at the mess on the floor. "Now, about my tie."

JJ rolled her eyes. "Seriously hon, you're going to have to find it on your own. The natives are restless. If I don't have food on the table in five minutes there's going to be a mutiny." She turned on her heel and with one short stop made her way down to the kitchen.

As hectic as they usually were, mornings were the best part of her day. Her boys were already gathered in the room and, as she correctly anticipated, hungry.

"Can we have pancakes today?" Henry asked, the minute he saw his mom. He'd managed getting dressed but his hair still needed combed.

"Today is Tuesday, don't we always have scrambled eggs on Tuesday?" Jack asked. Much like his father, he was the picture of perfection, dressed and groomed.

"Maybe we should just have cereal." Hotch stated as he walked into the room, fixing them both with a look that warned them not to give their mother a hard time over their breakfast meal.

"How about I have a waffle and you can make Jack scrambled eggs?" Henry suggested in the spirit of compromise, clearly receiving his stepfather's silent message.

Jack shrugged. "I can just have a waffle."

JJ shook her head. "No, I have frozen pancakes that I saved from the last time I made them, they will heat up fine in the microwave and I can whip you up scramble eggs in just a minute, Jack." She was already in motion. "What do you want?" She asked Hotch as got down two mugs for their coffee.

"I'll have eggs. How about I make the toast?" Crisis easily averted, they worked in harmony together. A beautifully non-eventful morning.

At least until Henry asked, "Are you excited to be coming to school with me today, dad?" He favored the man with a look of hero-like adoration.

JJ turned and looked at her still tieless husband. "That's today? I completely forgot you were going to school today."

Jack grinned. "I bet Miss Avery didn't forget. She sure did like dad." He laughed as his dad reddened at the reminder.

JJ raised a brow looking from one to the other. "Excuse me? Miss Avery liked your dad?"

Jack nodded wildly. "Yeah, that's how I knew that you liked my dad because you would always smile real big at everything he said." He put a fork full of eggs in his mouth and chewed them thoughtfully. "Miss Avery did the same thing. And she would always ask how he was and if he was going to be there for teacher conference day and stuff like that." He rolled his eyes. "But she was way too young for dad, I don't even think she's thirty."

Hotch choked on his coffee as JJ glared over at him.

"Why didn't I know about this?" She asked, curiously. She'd known that Jack had Henry's teacher previously so she naturally wondered why the subject never came up.

Hotch shrugged, "What's to know? Jack's old teacher had a little crush on me. It's that Law Enforcement thing. Chicks dig a guy with a big gun." He winked at his wife.

"If she knows dad's coming I bet she dresses up real nice today." Jack volunteered.

The idea of the young school teacher fawning over her husband didn't sit well with JJ. "Is that why you were looking for your lucky tie? So some little twit will simper all over you?"

"I thought you liked Miss Avery, mom?" Henry questioned curiously, not grasping the undercurrents at the breakfast table.

Hotch, enjoying his wife's jealous reaction, grinned as he watched JJ attempt to talk herself out of her comments.

Realizing how ridiculous she sounded JJ sighed, "Oh I do, I just don't like the fact that she likes your dad." She looked over at her grinning husband. "Or that fact that he's enjoying this."

Henry rested his chin in his hand, thoroughly puzzled. "How come, mom, you like him? I thought you'd be happy that Miss Avery did too?"

"Oh I'm just being silly, Henry." She looked at over at Hotch. "Do you have to wear a blue shirt?" She questioned, irritably.

"I thought you liked me in blue?" Then, comprehending why she made the comment, he began to laugh. "You do realize the only reason I am going today was because Will is stuck on a case and you have court. I'm doing this as a favor. Remember, you said it would show what a perfectly well adjusted family we have?"

"Yeah, well, that was before I had all the facts." She mumbled.

"You're adorable." He stated as he stood from the table, clearing his and the boys plates. "I'm going to finish getting dressed and I'll be right back." He dropped a kiss on JJ's head.

Good on his word he was back in the kitchen less than ten minutes later in a bright white shirt. He had his tie in his hands. "I found it." He announced proudly, holding it up for her to see.

JJ turned from putting a dish in the dishwasher and frowned. She couldn't see anything special about the tie he was expertly fashioning around his neck. "_Why_ exactly is that your lucky tie?"

Hotch sighed. "I'm crushed you don't remember. I was wearing this the first time you agreed to go out with me." He ran his hand down it, smoothing it against his shirt.

She looked at him suspiciously as she moved around the kitchen preparing the boys lunches. "Are you sure? Because I could swear you were wearing a blue polo shirt the first time you asked me out. No tie."

Hotch put a hand to his heart and winced. "It pains me that you don't remember. I guess you just don't remember it as fondly as I do."

She grinned at his antics. Yeah, what was I wearing?"

He moved over to her and reached for her hand. "Sweetheart, you always look so heart-stoppingly beautiful it's hard for me to keep track."

"You're pretty smooth, pal." JJ laughed, gently grabbing his tie and pulling him down to her.

He was smiling down at her when they separated. "Two words, lucky tie." He punctuated each of the words with a kiss before looking at his watch. "We've got to get a move on it." He hollered for the boys before making his way over to the high chair. "Is daddy's other pretty girl ready to go?" He reached down and scooped her up as she cheerfully chattered away.

JJ turned, wet paper towel in hand. "Aaron, wait! I didn't get her….." Her voice broke as she saw her baby mimic what she herself had done just seconds earlier. "Hands."

Hotch glanced down at the little messy hands pulling on his tie, he gave a heartfelt sigh at the loss of his garment, then he dutifully kissed the little cherub who was puckering up her lips for him.

"Oh honey." JJ laughed, moving over to where they stood and prying her daughter's hands from his now ruined tie. "I am so sorry."

"I might believe that if you weren't laughing so gleefully." He told her as she finished the task of cleaning their daughter's hands.

"Aw come on, you have to admit, she was pretty cute copying me." She reached out to take the toddler from him, propping her or her hip and turning to inspect the cloth. "I'll take it to the cleaners, they should be able to do something."

Hotch gingerly took the tie from around his neck and examined it. He'd been the one that had given his daughter the jellied toast. "Nah," He said ruefully, "It'll never be the same even if they get the jelly out."

Henry and Jack chose that moment to reappear in the kitchen, grabbing their lunches and kissing their mom goodbye. Jack turned to his dad who was still studying the now ruined tie. "Hey that's the tie you wore when you asked mom out the first time, I remember helping you pick it out." He grinned over at JJ. "He was so nervous about it I had to help him tie it. Remember dad?"

Hotch raised a brow at JJ before smiling down at Jack. "Yeah, I sure do, buddy. You're going to have to help me pick out another lucky tie because this one now belongs to your sister."

"Can I help?" Henry asked, excitedly.

"Absolutely." Hotch told him, giving his hair an affectionate tousle.

"Why don't you boys run up and find your dad a new tie now?" JJ suggested, sending them scurrying out of the room to find an adequate replacement. She turned to her husband contrite. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry."

"It's just a tie, Jay." He smiled at both her and his daughter. "I still consider it lucky, after all, two pretty girls did kiss me this morning." He chuckled as his little girl launched herself into his arms.

JJ watched as he showered their daughter with kisses to her giddy delight. She picked up the tie he had discarded on the kitchen table and ran her finger across it fondly. "You know, this can still be your lucky tie, we can get this cleaned and add it to your special collection."

Hotch paused, stepped forward and snaked his arm around JJ's waist. "Now that's a great idea. I told you it was a lucky tie."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
